lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Anga
Anga is a young female eagle who lives in the Pride Lands and is a friend of Beshte. She made her debut in the Season 2 finale, Fire from the Sky. After Ono loses his sight, he passes his role to Anga make her the guard's new Keenest of Sight Appearance Anga has purple and white feathers with black and white underlining. Her eyes are yellow and blue and her feet are dark gray. Personality Anga is shown to be very blunt and not easily impressed or amused, often staying silent even when others address her. However, her “whatever” attitude is shown to be mainly a front, and once she's opened up to someone, she is an amiable bird with a brave heart, ready to enter a dangerous situation to defend her home. She is capable of working alone or in a group, and selflessly gives it her all. Like most other birds, Anga greatly admires Hadithi and is frequently starstruck in his presence, getting excited about the idea of working with him. History Fire from the Sky After strange fire falls from the sky, the Lion Guard decide to find Beshte's friend, Anga, for help. Beshte calls out for his friend but doesn't see her until she tries to land and the Lion Guard duck their heads, believing that she is about to attack. After an awkward conversation, she agrees to help them. A little later, Anga and Ono fly up in the air to see what's happening and she spots Mzingo's Parliament and sends them back to the Outlands, leaving Ono behind as he struggles to fly as high as her. Although she at first goes to follow them, she returns to the Lion Guard having agreed to let them know what's going on. They soon tell the rest of the Guard that the vultures are behind all the fires. Bunga suggests riding on top of Anga so he can fight them, but she rejects his idea and moves away from him. Ono suggests asking Hadithi for his help, and Anga briefly gets excited. She suggests that she comes along for the ride, and Ono accepts. As they search for him the two birds sing together. They soon locate Hadithi, and land on his tree. Anga gets very excited after Ono introduces her to Hadithi and starts singing the song "Hadithi the Hero". After the situation is explained to him, the three birds fly off and meet the rest of the Guard. Hadithi makes a speech for the birds of the Pride Lands and asks them for help. Soon Ono and Anga catch the smoke trails. They explain the plan and head off to Maumivu Thorn Patch. They fight against the vultures but Anga gets wounded in the process. Ono tries to catch her but she's too heavy. Hadithi grabs them both but falls and gets stuck in a thorn bush. Unable to command the birds in the sky, he suggests that Ono take over. As Ono and Anga fly up, Hadithi calls to them both that he believes in them, which invigorates Anga, knowing that her idol has faith in her. Ono leads the birds with Anga's help in gathering the vultures in one place. Once cleared, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders on the vultures and blasts them away. Hadithi frees himself, pleased to see the two youngsters are okay. Ono asks if Anga liked working with them, and Anga claims that she could get used to it. Battle for the Pride Lands Anga warns the Lion Guard about the Outlanders attacking. Years later Anga is with the Lion Guard and Jasiri watching Kion roar. Soon King Simba and Rafiki come by. Simba claims that it's time to defeat Scar once and for all. That night all of the Pride Landers are gathered at Pride Rock. Ono explains to Anga that Simba, Nala and Kiara are trapped. Anga carries Kiara off of Pride Rock. They soon get Hadithi to help Simba and Nala. Soon Scar appers on Pride Rock in fire and the herds panic. They all soon don't wanna fight but then Janja comes. He says that the roar could possbliy defeat Scar once and for all. The next morning the team is ready to go fight. Kion and the Lion Guard go inside the volcano while everyone else fights the rest of the army. When the guard comes out Kion claims that Scar is defeated. Ono soon starts to lose eye sight. They go the Lair of the Lion Guard to check Ono out. Kion also gets checked because of his scar. Rafiki along with Makini and the royal family are there to help. Rafiki suggets to go the Tree of Life and get cure for Kion and Ono. Anga soon becomes the new Keenest of Sight while Ono becomes the Smartest. They soon adventure out of the Pride Lands. Songs *Height and Sight Trivia *Anga is a martial eagle, the largest eagle in Africa and one of the most powerful birds-of-prey in the world. *Anga's catchphrase "Anga lenga" means "aim for the sky" or "aim for the heavens". *She is the last new character to make a debut in Season 2. *When using her sight to its fullest, Anga's eyes flash purple. *Anga was the first non-main character to be visually announced as returning in Season 3. *Following Fuli, she is the second female to join the guard. Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Female Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Eagles Category:Birds of Prey Anga Category:The Lion Guard Members